Lost In You
by BlackkButterfly
Summary: Shin Woo had his heart broken by Tae Kyung. Jeremy had also once told Shin Woo he wasn;t interested in men, but could it be different this time? And who does MiNam suddenly show interest in? RATED T .
1. Chapter 1

**:Disclaimer:**

The only time i'm saying this:  
I dont own He's Handsome/You're Beautiful.  
If I did, Go Mi Nam would have ended up with Shin Woo.  
Or she would have been totally excluded from the story. (:

* * *

**. : W A R N I N G : .**

A little OOCness. Tae Kyung is a serious playboy.  
Shin Woo and Jeremy are also a bit different to what they were like in the drama.  
Other than that, another warning would be that this fanfic has boyxboy relationships (:  
but i'm sure thats why you're all reading this. ^__^

* * *

**:PS:**

I hate Tae Kyung! O.O  
((I love JGS, but I just hate Tae Kyung the role JGS was playing.))

* * *

**.That is all.  
**Please proceed to read the story.

* * *

**Lost In You**

**

* * *

**

**.Chapter ONE.**

**

* * *

**

Last week, AN Jell's guitarist and rapper Kang Shin Woo had his heart broken by the group's lead vocalist Hwang Tae Kyung. Jeremy the group's drummer, who was usually the most cheerful of the three, felt really bad for shin woo and tried numerous ways of cheering him up, but nothing seemed to work. Seeing Shin Woo so depressed, made Jeremy feel sad too, and he wasn't able to be his usual self.

Shin Woo had previously also had feelings for Jeremy, but Jeremy had made it clear to him he wasn't interested in men before Shin Woo fell too hard for him. That was over 2 years ago, when they had formed AN Jell.

This is now though. Shin Woo has had feelings for Tae Kyung for over 2 months, hoping Tae Kyung would accept them. But the latter had just ignored him, and pretended not to notice.

"Pretending not to notice is the worst!!!" Jeremy said gritting his teeth. If Tae Kyung didn't like Shin Woo, he should have just made it clear to him from the start. Letting Shin Woo's unrequited love go on for so long ruined the poor man. Shin Woo was so depressed, that they weren't even able to do their previous concert, and the one before that properly.

The fans are furious, because they have no idea what had been going on. To them it looked like they were either bored or lazy. Totally missing Shin Woo's depressed expression.

Shin Woo had locked himself in his room. Not exactly crying, but he just wasn't in the mood for anything. He couldn't eat. He couldn't talk to anyone. He felt lonely. Seeing Tae Kyung's face would have made everything worse, so he tried to avoid him as much as possible.

Jeremy went in to Shin Woo's room every once in a while, to check on him, to make sure he was still alive. Knowing Shin Woo, he wouldn't be surprised at the things the broken hearted man would do to himself.

"hey..." Jeremy whispered, while sitting down beside Shin Woo who was lying in his bed, with his eyes closed. Jeremy knew he wasn't asleep though. "...wanna go out and have some fun with me tomorrow?"

Shin Woo opened his eyes and looked at Jeremy for a moment without speaking. It's not like Jeremy was expecting an answer, but he was really hoping he would accept his request and go out with him for a day.

"Come on Shin Woo Hyung."

Shin Woo smiled weakly and whispered. "Sorry..." Then he closed his eyes again.

"I'll try again later." Jeremy thought as he left the room, dizzily and sleepily. He had been awake for almost 2 days because he couldn't sleep. He didn't understand why. His heart had been really heavy lately and he had often felt like crying.

The recent happenings were probably just really bothering him.

Shin Woo stayed in his room from day to day, only eating once a day since Jeremy pretty much forced the food down his throat so that he'd eat at least that much.

He didn't want to admit it but he felt way too weak to move around afraid he might collapse and make Jeremy worry. That was also the only reason he didn't want to go out to cheer up with Jeremy.

Shin Woo listened to the sounds coming from the living room and kitchen area as he lied in his bed eyes closed. From what it sounded like, shin woo assumed that Jeremy was playing with Jolie. Jeremy constantly calling his dogs name in differently cute and playful ways confirmed it.

The footsteps lessened which most likely meant jeremy let the dog go outside. He could still hear jeremy's heavy footsteps.

'I may be wrong, but his footsteps sound like he could collapse any moment. _'Shin Woo thought while he sat up. 'earlier when he was on my bed, i felt him shaking a little bit. And he had bags under his eyes.'_

He looked at the reflection in the mirror on his bedside cupboard and gasped.

_'my hair...'_

His hair was sticking up in all sorts of weird places which made him look like he was a homeless person who got lost in a luxurious dorm.

_'I'm not homeless. I live here.'_ shin woo chanted to himself, trying to make it clear to himself that he was indeed not a homeless old man.

Suddenly he heard a loud thumping sound and got up and ran toward the sound.

"Jeremy!" He half yelled when he found the blonde man lying in the door way to his room. 'Idiot.' Shin Woo thought 'if you had stayed awake for just 10 more seconds you would have made it to your bed.'

Shin Woo touched his upper arms and shoulders. 'I cant carry him in this state. ' he thought as he looked at the man in front of him shivering.

'He's gonna get a cold if he sleeps on the floor like this.'

He sighed and stretched his arms. He then knelt down beside Jeremy and threw one of the mans arms around his neck. He took a deep breath and managed to pick him up.

Shin Woo felt his legs weaken and his arms go numb. He started to shiver as if he were cold but that wasn't the case. It was the opposite.

He quickly went to Jeremy's bed and gently placed him on it.

The shivering got worse and his body started to feel number. He started breathing fast and hysterically.

'I better get back to my own room before i collapse from the exhaustion.'

Even though he had a feeling he would collapse soon, it was still unexpected when he suddenly felt nothing except the beating of his heart in his ears. His vision blurred and he fell forward not sure where exactly.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Tae kyung was out on a date with one if his regular girlfriends. All of his 19 girlfriends were well aware he was dating other women too. But none of them minded as long as they got to go out with the hottest idol in South Korea.

He was currently in deep thought about what was going on in his life at the moment. _'Shin Woo... Why did you have to be so serious.' _he thought gritting his teeth. He didn't even think he could have been the reason this whole mess happened in the first place. _'You fucking idiot.'_ He cursed in his mind. _'you better recover from your stupid depression soon.' _Though he didn't dare think about it, there was something about Shin Woo that made his heart jump like crazy when he had finally confronted him about his feelings. Tae Kyung refused to acknowledge the loud thumping of his heart at that moment, and just walked away, but the thumping had gotten worse when Shin Woo pulled his arm, and place his hand on his chest and whispered. "I'm serious, Tae Kyung. You're the only one in my heart." Tae Kyung pulled away, "Shut up, I'm not a fucking homo, leave me alone." Tae Kyung remembered the harshness of his voice and felt his heart sink for a moment.

"Hey!" his fifth girlfriend spoke trying to get Tae Kyung's attention.

"What is it Number Five" Tae Kyung replied. Still staring into space for a while, but then turning his attention fully to the woman in question.

He never called any of his girlfriends by their names. In fact he didn't even remember their names. So of course, he called the girlfriends by numbers. The numbers indicated how pleased he was with them. If anyone became number 20 they would immediately be dumped.

Number Five's face lit up, obviously thrilled that she had finally gotten Tae Kyung's attention.

"Let's go to our special room in that hotel again? I'll help you forget ALL your troubles." She replied flirtatiously, while knowing she didn't really need to try that hard, since Tae Kyung never declined an invitation like that. Tae Kyung was not a sex addict or anything, but having sex with his girlfriends came naturally, like kissing.

He looked at the woman, while cocking his eyebrow. "What do you mean, forget my troubles. Nothing is troubling me!"

"No! There's definitely something troubling you." She said as she stood up and walked behind Tae Kyung and placed her hands around either side of his neck. She gently stroked Tae Kyung's collarbone with her long fingernails, wondering if this would turn him on. It did.

"Hn... well, Number Five... You know i'd never say no to that invitation..." The woman giggled, as Tae Kyung pulled her into a kiss.

He broke the kiss 5 seconds later, "But..."

The woman stared at Tae Kyung bewildered. "But what? You dont want to?"

"But you're right...I'm troubled. Way too troubled. A woman like you could never have the ability to make these troubles go away, so give up."

He stood up and walked away, leaving the woman speechless, and embarrassed at being rejected like that.

* * *

- - -

* * *

When Tae Kyung got to the AN Jell dorm, he immediately walked toward Shin Woo's room. _'I have to say something to him,' _he thought, _'the guilt is killing me.'_

When he got to the room of the man in question, he found the room empty, with the lights still on.

It was 2AM, so the lights souldn't be on so late... unless Shin Woo went to the bathroom or something. '_Or maybe he left the house? Or maybe he...? NO' _Tae Kyung tried to make that thought fo away, but it still wondered his brain. '_as if Shin Woo would do something as stupid as commit suicide.'_

He decided to go see if Jeremy was awake, to ask if he knew where he could find Shin Woo.

He walked slowly, wondering why all the lights were on, with the house so quiet. The silence was deafening.

When he got to Jeremy's room, the door had been open. He looked inside, noticing that the lights were also on in there. You couldnt really call this room a room. It was more like an apartment without a kitchen. As he walked around, looking for Jeremy's room, he noticed all the pictures of Jolie, Jeremy's dog, on the walls. _'that guy loves his dog more than is healthy.' _he though.

"What the..." Tae Kyung gasped at the scene, and dropped the jacket he had been holding in his hand. Jeremy was lying on his bed, breathing heavily, and saying 'Jolie' every once in a while, and mumbling something which could not be understood.

That's not what surprised Tae Kyung so much.

It was Shin Woo. The man had fallen asleep beside the blonde man, and quietly, but loud enough for tae kyung to understand, spoke the blonde's name. "Jere...my."

"...FUCK." Tae Kyung cursed, as he turned around and walked out of Jeremy's room, and turned off all the lights.

He felt angry. He didnt know why he felt angry but he did.

He wasn't angry about Shin Woo and Jeremy sleeping beside each other. He couldn't care less whether they had a relationship or not. At least that's what he though.

That night, the two people who had not had much sleep in the past few days were sleeping cozily in Jeremy's room. While a certain dark haired man, couldn't sleep a wink, because he was bothered by something he did not understand. Did he really not understand, or did he just choose not to.

* * *

- - -  
END OF CHAPTER ONE!  
- - -

* * *

Hey you!  
You with the face!

**R E V I E W**

**R E V I E W**

**R E V I E W**

I need criticism. 

If you dont like my writing, I would appreciate it if you told me how to improve.  
If you liked it. Please review so that i'd no whether to continue or not.  
Since it's the first chapter, i'll post the next one when i've received at least FIVE REVIEWS. O.O

**By the way... since You're Beautiful is an awesome drama, very popular, with a lot of fans.**

And if you're a fan too (which I know you are) PLEASE WRITE FAN FICTIONS TOO!!

seriously, there aren't enough of YaB fan fictions. .

Love you all 3

* * *

**- LaaLaa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost in you**

.Chapter TWO.

It was eight in the morning and the sun shined brightly through the yellow curtains of Jeremy's room. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes and brushed some of the blonde hair from his face. He couldn't help but smile; this was the first time in a long time he found himself waking up feeling refreshed.

Looking down, Jeremy noticed someone's head on his chest. He couldn't see the face, but he knew who this messy hairstyle belonged to.

"Shin Woo-hyung," he whispered.

Jeremy felt a smile form on his face again, and he almost giggled, but his smile faded as he wondered why Shin Woo was even in his room in the first place. The last thing he remembered was playing with Jolie, and then letting her out of the house, then going to bed.

_Did I really come to bed myself?_ He thought, _Or is Shin Woo here...because he carried me?_

He put his hand in Shin Woo's hair, and absentmindedly started brushing through it with his fingers. It was soft, unlike the tangled mess it looked like.

_What am I doing?_ Starting to panic from his sudden actions, Jeremy withdrew his hand quickly. He knew he shouldn't _like_ watching Shin Woo sleep, but for some reason, it was relaxing. Without realizing it, his eyes started to close little by little, until he was fast asleep again.

- - -

Shin Woo moaned as he opened his eyes. He was sore, he was hungry, and he had a major headache. On top of that, a bright beam of light from Jeremy's _only_ window shined in his eyes. Shin Woo stared at his watch trying to make out the small hands. Three in the evening. He shaded his eyes with his hands, hoping to lessen the throbbing pain in his head. He rose, untangling Jeremy's hands from his hair.

"I fell asleep here last night?" he muttered as he stared down at the blonde man, _I hope he didn't notice me here._

Shin Woo looked around the room and realized he had a difficult, an important mission to accomplish; he had to leave Jeremy's room without waking him.

Managing to avoid the minefield of dog toys and squeaking, rubber balls, Shin Woo left the room safely and walked down stairs to fix himself some breakfast.

- - -

Tae Kyung opened his eyes for the five hundredth time that day. Whenever he closed his eyes, the thought of Jeremy and Shin Woo sleeping together kept popping up in his mind.

"FOR FUCK SAKE!! Why do I keep thinking about that!?" Tae Kyung put a pillow over his face and cursed. "It's not like I'm bothered by this. Why do I feel so upset...?"

His phone rang suddenly, and Tae Kyung instantly smacked it with his hand, mistaking it for an alarm clock. Realizing he couldn't fall back asleep, he got out and grudgingly made his way to the kitchen.

_I hope Shin Woo isn't up yet, it would be awkward to bump into him right now..._ hethought absently.

Walking down the stairs, he bumped into the same person he hoped to avoid. There was a crashing sound as Shin Woo's tea cup splattered across the floor, soaking both their socks.

"Shin Woo," he said accusingly, "Be careful when you walk around the house with a cup of tea," he was about to pick up the pieces of the broken cup, but was beaten to it.

"I'm sorry," Shin Woo apologized as he threw away the broken pieces of his cup and took a paper towel to wipe the floor. "I guess was a bit distracted."

He momentarily glanced up at Tae Kyung to try to guess what he was thinking, but he only wore his usual expression as he started walking out of the kitchen,

"I guess I'll eat later..." He mumbled absently.

"Oy, Tae Kyung!" Shin Woo said, a bit louder than he wanted to. Tae Kyung stopped to looked over his shoulder. "President Ahn rang me earlier because you sent him a busy tone when he tried to call you."

"What'd he say?" Tae Kyung asked anxiously, hoping to leave the kitchen as soon as possible.

"Go Mi Nam's coming back today; he said we should celebrate tonight," Shin woo said.

Tae Kyung nodded and was about to start walking again but was stopped by the sudden cheer from a certain blonde man-child. "GO MI NAM'S COMING BACK T-O-D-A-Y!!!??"

Shin Woo smiled and nodded while Tae Kyung was frozen on the spot, unsure of how to react.

"YAY! Haven't seen him in months! Let's make him sing for us, right Shin Woo-hyung?" he said as Shin Woo nodded.

Tae kyung tried his best to get a grip, and walked out of the kitchen without another word._ How can they act like nothing happened yesterday? Seriously, I was the only one feeling awkward there right now...?_

_...I wasn't ready to see the two of them together yet._ He thought, as he turned on the TV.

- - - -

"Want some tea Jeremy?" Shin Woo asked, trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Yes please." Jeremy said in English and grinned. "But I'm going to go wash up first, Okay?" He added a "BRB" and then skipped toward the bathroom.

_He's very happy today,_ Shin Woo thought, _As usual._

He smiled a little and took a sip from his tea.

"Hey did you know Go Mi Nam has a twin sister, Mi Nyu?" Jeremy asked as he came back a minute later. He took the tea cup from Shin Woo's hands, not wanting have to wash a new cup, so he took sips from Shin Woo's tea.

"Oh..." Shin Woo hesitated, looking for words. "How'd you know? Have you seen her before?"

Jeremy's eyes opened wide and he grinned, "You know her?"

Shin Woo's smile let out a tint of sadness, but Jeremy didn't notice. He stayed silent as he took the cup from Jeremy's hands and took a sip.

"Anyway... I haven't seen her, but Go Mi Nam told me about her once. I hope we'll get to meet her soon, I bet she's really pretty," Jeremy said giddily, reaching for Shin Woo's cup of tea again, but Shin Woo held it out of his reach.

"She is," Shin woo said taking another sip from his tea before Jeremy could steal the mug from him again. He looked down, trying to hide his eyes from Jeremy, silently praying he wouldn't say anything about what he just said.

"So you _have_ seen her!"

"I'm going to go take a shower now," Shin Woo said dismissively, "You can see it can't you?" he smiled and pointed to his hair, "It's sticking up all over the place."

He laughed nervously and then started walking toward the bathroom.

Jeremy stood there, drinking the rest of the tea in the mug, _Is there something he's not telling me? _He thought, and made a mental note, _For future reference, don't try to make Shin Woo tell you something he's not comfortable with..._

"Jolie!" He called, and put the empty cup down to write a note on the fridge, unsure if he'd be back before Shin Woo finished his shower... He then went into his room to change clothes. Five minutes later, he was out the back door.

"Joliiie!!!!" He called as soon he got out of the house. She ran toward him instantly as if she had been waiting for him forever, "lets go for a walk, Jolie!"

- - -

20 minutes later, the front door of the house opened, and AN Jell's newest member, Go Mi Nam walked in.

"I'm home." Mi Nam called calmly as he entered the dorm. The living room was too far away for him to hear the sounds of the TV so he figured the house to be empty.

He dropped his bags beside the door, and walked toward the kitchen to make some tea. As soon as he picked up the water kettle, he burnt his finger, "_Ash_!" He gasped.

Picking up the kettle again, this time using the handle, he put more water in it. Just then, Shin Woo walked into the kitchen.

"Welcome back," Shin Woo greeted as he dried his hair with a towel. "want me to help you make tea?" he asked, then noticed bags under Mi Nam's eyes. "Or maybe coffee instead? You look like you've had a long day."

Go Mi Nam nodded, then chuckled, "I guess I'm probably also going to have a long evening ahead of me, huh?"

"Yeah, Jeremy is going to make you sing a lot tonight so get ready," Shin Woo warned laughing, passing a cup of fresh coffee to Go Mi Nam.

"Yeah, I had a feeling..." He said, thanking Shin Woo for the mug. "I don't mind at all really... But Shin Woo-hyung must sing for me too."

"What do you mean, I don't sing-"

"Yes you do. You sing very well, I've heard you sometimes when you have minor parts in songs." Go Mi Nam interrupted, leaning on the island counter. "Please hyung? I really want to hear your singing, and I know Jeremy does too."

"How about I just play guitar for you?" Shin Woo tried to compromise, but Go Mi Nam shook his head.

"Let's say it's a 'welcome back' present from you to me, okay?"

Shin Woo sighed; it seemed pointless to argue. Then remembered something he wanted to discuss with president Ahn, "Excuse me for a sec, I need to make a call."

Go Mi Nam nodded as Shin Woo left out the back door.

There was a silence for a while, but it was suddenly broken by a very excited voice, "GO MI NAM!!!!!!!" said man looked over his shoulder at the kitchen door to see Jeremy grinning. "You've come back to sing for me!!"

"Yes, that is _exactly_ why I have come back to Korea," Go Mi Nam smiled, as Jeremy ran to hug him. "By the way, help me make hyung sing tonight. Oh, and you have to sing too."

"So everyone's singing tonight, huh?" another voice came from the kitchen door.

"Eh? Tae Kyung is still here?" Jeremy wondered out loud, "I thought he went out?"

"I was watching TV," Tae Kyung explained then looked at Mi Nam. "You were all being noisy, so I came to see why that was... Go Mi Nam... so it's because of you."

"You can say that," Go Mi Nam said sarcastically with a smile that irritated the _already_ irritated Tae Kyung even more, "Sorry about that."

"Anyway, when's the party?" Tae Kyung asked, obviously uninterested.

"Well," Jeremy speculated seriously, "I think we should start in about an hour. It's already six, and we don't want to party too late because tomor-- AH!" he gasped suddenly, and ran out of the back door, to find Shin Woo. . .

"So, what's up with you?" Mi Nam questioned, sensing Tae Kyung's edginess.

"Nothing," he replied curtly. _This wont be too hard_, Mi Nam thought.

- -

"Hyung!" he found Shin Woo sitting down with his back against the house wall, staring at the space in front of him with his mobile in his hand.

When he finally looked up at Jeremy, he smiled. "What is it Jeremy?"

"Uh, " Jeremy thought for a second then snapped his fingers, "OH YEAH! We only have one hour to practice!"

"Practice?" Shin woo repeated. "Ah, the singing? You're doing it too?"

"Yeah, let's go somewhere where Go Mi Nam can't hear us," Jeremy said.

Jeremy grabbed Shin Woo's upper arm and pulled him toward the big green behind their home. He kept tripping because of the excitement, and almost fell completely, but was saved by Shin Woo.

"Be careful," Shin Woo said as he held both of his arms around Jeremy's shoulders.

"Thanks... Shin Woo-hyung." Jeremy replied, trying to stable himself as Shin Woo removed his arms.

When they got onto the green, they sat down and lied on their backs. Shin Woo and Jeremy both noticed that the day's weather was actually pretty good. They had been so distracted earlier, they didn't even notice the same force that woke them up the same morning. Unfortunately, the day was nearly ending, and the bright blue sky that was there before was now replaced by the lovely colors of the sunset.

"Hyung," Jeremy watched, "What are you thinking about?"

Shin Woo tried, but found it impossible to remember. He wasn't sure if he was really even _thinking_ about anything. He had just been staring at the sunset... enjoying the end of the day, and hoping the rest of the day will be good. He looked back up, _Go Mi Nyu is coming today, huh? _Shin Woo thought absently about the phone call he made to President Ahn.

President Ahn had told him to tell the others that Go Mi Nyu, Go Mi Nam's twin sister, was also coming to celebrate her debut to the world of music. The pain she brought to him a year ago was still in his heart even now and he still kept thinking about her, wondering if she had changed, wondering if she was maybe a bit less dense now.

"Wishful thinking..." Shin Woo mumbled ruefully.

"What?" Jeremy asked, not sure what he meant.

"Ah, I was thinking about what song we should play--I mean sing," Shin Woo lied, but Jeremy couldn't tell. "What do you think Jeremy?"

"A happy, happy, happy, song!" Jeremy sang with delight.

Shin Woo smiled, "Then you'll have to pick one, because I don't know very many happy songs."

"Of course! I know a _very happy song_!" Jeremy cheered, "I wrote it! Let's sing it together, hyung!"

"You wrote a song?" Shin Woo repeated, "Okay then, let's practice hard, and make the two lead vocalists jealous!" He encouraged, and gently patted Jeremy's head.

- - -

"Ah, so that's what's going on," Go Mi Nam sighed. He had somehow managed to snake out the reason for Shin Woo's depression out of Tae Kyung. Mi Nam was a smart guy; it was inevitable that he noticed Shin Woo's gloomy feeling as soon as he first saw him today. It seemed a bit worse than what he remembered from a few months ago, before he left to America.

"Jeremy is such a nice guy," he said smiling, "He really tries his best to cheer up Shin Woo after what _you did_..." he emphasized the last part, even though he knew it wasn't completely Tae Kyung's fault. He turned around to face him, "Don't you think so too hyung?"

"_....._What's so nice about that guy?" Tae Kyung snapped as he turned around and walked out of the kitchen again. It wasn't that Tae Kyung thought bad about Jeremy; he was angry because Mi Nam jumped to blaming him, when _it_ really wasn't his fault.

When Tae Kyung left the kitchen, Go Mi Nam found himself alone again. _What to do, what to do... _he wondered, looking around. _This house has become rather boring lately. Everyone's kind of doing their own thing._

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Go Mi Nam was shocked by the sudden ring at first, but then went to get the door, "Coming."

"Oppa," a girl's voice said as Mi Nam opened the door. Go Mi Nam instantly pulled the girl in to the house and then gave her a gentle hug closing the door behind her.

"Mi Nyu, I've missed you! Have you been doing alright? I heard your audition went well." Mi Nam asked as he stopped hugging his sister and was now looking at her intently, trying to figure out if she had changed.

She still looked the same.

"Thats right oppa," Mi Nyu replied with a smile. "I'm making my debut next week."

"That's great!" Go Mi Nam said patting her head again. "By the way," he said as he lead her to the living room. "I thought you weren't coming today?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

_I wonder how Shin Woo'll react when he sees her._ Mi Nam thought, feeling his heart sink a little. _'I'm a little worried...I guess I'll have to tell Jeremy about Mi Nyu after all; whether Shin Woo wants it or not._

- - -

"I think we've practiced enough don't you think?" Jeremy said smiling as he lied on his back. He held his hands up to the sky and pretended to hold the clouds with his thumb and finger.

"Yeah, I think so," Shin Woo replied, "but is it enough to make Go Mi Nam and Tae Kyung sing songs too?"

"I think _that's_ what they call wishful thinking. Go Mi Nam would definitely say yes, but Tae Kyung? No way!"

"JEREMY." A voice interrupted them, "can I talk to you about something?"

The two of them looked at Mi Nam as he slowly walked up the hill toward them, waving his hand for Jeremy to go over to him. "We'll be right back Shin Woo-hyung, so just wait there."

As they left, Shin Woo lied on his back and wondered what it was about.

Next came the thing he had dreaded ever since the phone call with President Ahn; the appearance of the girl he once loved; and was possibly still in love with.

"Shin Woo ?" said a girl's voice from behind Shin Woo.

Shin Woo got up instantly and looked at her. The pain he had been feeling ever since the last time he saw her suddenly felt like it had doubled, but in an effort to keep from seeming troubled, he gave it his all to smile happily.

"Go Mi Nyu," He greeted, and patted the ground beside him. "I heard the news about your debut. Congratulations!"

- - - - -

"SHIN WOO WAS IN LOVE WITH YOUR SISTER!?" Jeremy exclaimed, but Go Mi Nam shoved his scarf into his face in an attempt to shut him up.

"Don't say a word to Tae Kyung!"

"Then why did you tell me!? You know I can't keep secrets!!!" Jeremy exclaimed. Although secretly, he was glad he found out.

"I told you because I think Shin Woo's feelings for Tae Kyung were lies from the very beginning."

"WHAT? That can't be right, Shin Woo was really sad when he was rejected and--"

"--_That was because_," Mi Nam interrupted and covered Jeremy's mouth once again. "...it was possibly because he realized that lying to himself, and involving others was even worse."

Jeremy tried his best to stay silent, and turned around and started walking back toward where he left Shin Woo. Mi Nam grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"What I really wanted to tell you is to take care of Shin Woo tonight, and don't let him out of your sight! Because... Mi Nyu is also here tonight."

"She's _here_!?" was all Jeremy said before he made a dash back toward where Shin Woo was. But when he finally got there, he froze.

_Shin Woo's smile... _he thought as he saw Shin Woo's sad attempt at smiling naturally. From the girl's expression, it looked like she had no idea his smile was forced. But Jeremy knew Shin Woo better than anyone, which added to the reasons why felt so hurt seeing Shin Woo force himself to act natural in front of the girl who broke his heart.

For a moment, Jeremy wanted nothing more than to somehow make the girl disappear from the picture. That, of course, wasn't possible, _but _running over to Shin Woo, grabbing him, and running away from her sounded like a _great_ plan at the time.

Just as he was about to start running, he was noticed by Shin Woo, and yet again, Jeremy found himself unable to move. Not because he was noticed, but because the sight of Shin Woo's smile changing from forced to a natural smile made him feel something he had never felt before...

Something he couldn't understand.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

If you feel confused by anything at all, send me a PM and let me make things clearer.  I have a habit of rushing through things, no matter how thoroughly I go through my stories.  
I also make my stories hecka confusing, in a sad attempt of making it more interesting.  
Forgive me for such a slow update! School exam year = stress = writer's block = slow updates :/  
I tried to make it up to you by writing a longer chapter so dont hate me.

PS, i would like to thank my beta reader for making this chapter so much better than what i had originally written! ^o^ Thank you very much, AlittleMind. (:

_"Now everybody's singing : la, la la la, la la la, Now everybody's singing: la, la la la, la la la...__"  
If it means a lot to you – A day to remember_

_**- Laalaa**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost In You  
.Chapter THREE.**

The so called 'party' or 'celebration' for MiNam's arrival from the states ended just as soon as it had started.

A noob alcohol drinker, namely MiNyu had, as expected, gotten drunk as soon as Jeremy opened a bottle of beer for her. It didn't take long before the blonde also got drunk. They were having conversations about who knows what, and whenever ShinWoo or MiNam tried to join, they walked somewhere else to talk. _Drunks can tell drunks from sober people, I guess..._

"Why are they being like that?" said ShinWoo taking a sip from his glass of wine. He was not looking at his former love interest, MiNyu, but his blonde bandmate instead.

"MiNyu's always like that when she's drinking, isn't she?" MiNam looked at ShinWoo and then to where his eyes were looking. "Oh, you mean Jeremy? It's strange isn't it," he took a sip from his drink. "Jeremy doesn't usually get this drunk."

MiNam actually had a feeling about why Jeremy was being like that, but he wouldn't say that to the person who's the cause of it. He sighed. "I guess we really can't have a party huh..." He sat the glass down, and looked around. "wait, where's TaeKyung?"

ShinWoo was too busy staring into space that he didn't hear what MiNam had asked.

MiNam didn't bother asking again so he just left on his own to look for the lost bandmate.

"You're pretty." said Jeremy getting a bit closer to MiNyu. If the girl's face wasn't so red from drinking so much, it would have been red now. She smiled and thanked him shyly and quietly and took another drink.

"_I know someone who's even prettier than you.."_ said Jeremy inaudibly so MiNyu didn't hear it.

"Jeremy, MiNyu.. The party is over." ShinWoo said simply as he joined the two in the corner. "Stop drinking and get to bed.. or something."

"ShinWoo, I missed you!" Jeremy threw his arms around ShinWoo, "Are you ok now, ShinWoo?"

ShinWoo stared at Jeremy, trying to hold him so that he wouldnt fall._ What does he mean by 'now' ?_

"ShinWoo oppa." MiNyu said drunkenly, but before she could say anything, she fell on the floor unconscious.

"Wooh," Jeremy threw his hands up in the air, almost hitting ShinWoo in the face. "I win!"

"What did you win?" said ShinWoo curiously. As soon as he saw the mischievous smirk Jeremy wore on his lips when he was up to no good, he suddenly regretted asking.

"Get your hands off of me." Said TaeKyung in an irritable voice.

"Baby, why don't you love me anymore?" whined the girl who was holding her arms around TaeKyung's neck in an attempt to kiss him.

"When did I ever say I loved you?"

The girl pouted. "Then tell me, why am I the only one you broke up with? I want to know!"

"You're annoying," replied the grumpy TaeKyung simply and turned around. "Besides, I'm breaking up with all of them, so you're not the only one."

The girl stared at TaeKyung's back in shock. "How _DARE_ you break up with _the_ Yoo HeYi?"

"You may be a popular singer, but I don't give a fuck." TaeKyung looked over his shoulder, and mimicked HeYi's voice. "Don't you _DARE_ cause a scandal with _the_ Hwang TaeKyung!"

HeYi's face burned up with anger and she pouted again. "We'll see."

When TaeKyung left, the guy who was standing behind a bush walked out and over to HeYi.

"Go MiNam?" HeYi spoke with a slightly broken voice but fixed it quickly.

"Yes.." MiNam smiled and took HeYi's hand, caressing it softly. "Would you like the go out with me instead, since TaeKyung broke up with you?" he flashed a grin and got right to the point. "I've liked you ever since you started dating TaeKyung."

"Go out with you?" HeYi grinned sarcastically. "No way," She turned her heels and went over to her car, "I'm not giving up on TaeKyung." she said before getting in and driving away.

When TaeKyung, followed by MiNam, went back into the living room where the 'party' was supposed to be, they found ShinWoo and Jeremy at the table, taking turns in drinking vodka shots.

Jeremy was grinning and gulped all the shots down really quickly, but ShinWoo shook his head numerous times while wobbling. He held his head down low and looked into Jeremy's eyes intently.

"This is more unexpected than Jeremy being drunk," MiNam started.

"Never in my life did I expect to see ShinWoo like this." TaeKyung finished.

"The _hell_ are you guys doing?" MiNam skipped over to ShinWoo and Jeremy laughing.

"It's the game!" ShinWoo said drunkenly, laughing a little. "I MUST WIN!"

"This is a little too out of character.." MiNam said inaudibly.

Even though TaeKyung didn't want to, MiNam forced him to stay with him in the living room to watch the two drunk men play _the game_ to see who'll _win._

"We gotta make sure they don't die." MiNam explained when TaeKyung was about to leave again.

It hadn't even been an hour when the whole room had gone quiet.

TaeKyung had been the first to fall asleep, he was simply too bored. He was followed by MiNam who had obviously had too little sleep the night before too. Earlier, MiNam had carried MiNyu to the sofa. She had now leaned her head from her brother's shoulder to TaeKyung's shoulder.

Jeremy wasn't quite asleep yet, and neither was ShinWoo. They opened their eyes at the same time and raised their heads from the table staring at each other intently wihout speaking a word, since they had enough common sense not to talk loudly when there were people in the room sleeping.

"_You were already asleep!"_

"_No I wasn't! You Were! I WIN!"_

"_No no NO! I WIN!"_

"_I WIN!"_

The two argued telepathically until Jeremy finally dropped his eyes to the empty vodka bottle in front of him.

"ShinWoo," Jeremy said audibly this time, "To you still love that girl?" He looked at the girl who's head had fallen from TaeKyung's shoulder to his lap.

ShinWoo stayed quiet for a full minute before replying with a voice that was barely audible.

"That girl.." ShinWoo said. "I dont know. I'm confused."

Jeremy who only had one thing on his mind, took this as a hint. He already knew ShinWoo didn't really love TaeKyung so the only other person that it could be is..

He crawled over to ShinWoo on his hands and knees and and cupped his face with his soft hands.

"ShinWoo," He stared intently into his eyes. "don't let me see you break like this because of a girl like that." he pressed his lips together licking them a little before continuing. "Sure, she's pretty but that's about it. I talked to her. She's not as great as she looks. She's not worth your love!"

He sighed and whispered, mainly to himself, "and neither am I.." but ShinWoo heard it.

ShinWoo's eyes were looking at Jeremy's. He took in every word Jeremy had just said. He was saying all those things he had once wanted to hear from Jeremy, but..

"_**I'm sorry ShinWoo, but I'm not gay."**_

If it weren't for those words two years ago, ShinWoo might have heard what Jeremy had just said at least a year earlier.

_You're not gay, Jeremy, but that doesn't matter to me. _

_I'm not gay either, but that doesn't mean I can't love a man._

ShinWoo thought as he watched Jeremy's unblinking eyes.

_Saying that you deserve me even less than MiNam's sister.. _

_That means nothing to me. _

_The meaning of that sentence is not even in my dictionary. _

_I don't know what it means.._

_and I don't want to know.._

_Please, Jeremy.._

_Don't hate me for this.._

He touched Jeremy's hands softly and pulled them toward him, placing them over his shoulders. Before Jeremy could react, ShinWoo was already leaning in to Jeremy and pressed his lips softly on his.

Jeremy gasped and fell back, bringing ShinWoo down with him because he didn't realize his hands had unconsciously wrapped themselves around ShinWoo's neck in a comfortable way.

Jeremy couldn't fight back anymore. His feelings that were unknown to himself were all coming out, and he couldn't hold them back anymore.

Before his brain had sent the message to his lips to kiss ShinWoo, Jeremy had already started nibbling on Shinwoo's lower lip, begging for entrance. That entrance was given to him almost instantly, and they shared a passionate kiss.

Their current position, Jeremy with his back on the floor, and ShinWoo comfortably on top of him, didn't seem to bother them at all. All they were thinking was that their feelings for each other had already reached one another's hearts.

The only questions is,

was this the doing of their drunk minds or..?

* * *

_It's been another month and a few days since i've updated.  
I dont have much time lately,  
stressed as f**k  
sorry,_

_My art project deadline is today, and I don't have half my art project done (I dont think)  
preparation sheets... I dont know what the hell they are, so yeah...  
but I did GREAT on my lino print ^^ I drew Jay Park with the "2pm" hair cut, 3  
and I did a SHINee Ring Ding Dong poster ^^ 3 ha ha  
and thats about it... dont think thats gonna earn me a pass though... -__-  
so yeah, I wrote this chapter in 2 hours, (yeh it takes me ages to type)  
it's not beta'ed, and I didn't re-read it._

_Music I listened to while writing this were  
Tik Tok – 2pm (was also on replay for a while)  
My Color – 2pm (it was on replay for 4 times)  
Easy (sincere version) – BEAST  
Love Revolution – C.  
Primadonna – F.T Island  
Shock – BEAST_

_^ yeah they're the ones I remember hearing ^^ ha ha_

_well, anyway, enjoyz?  
Please review !_

_My latest review from _**_CodNameBlue _**_was the reason I finally wrote a new chapter._

_Please write reviews,  
If I don't get enough reviews, then I _**_won't update any more._**

_I have other fanfics to write too, so I won't feel sad if I can't finish this one.  
I'll only feel bad for those who _**_still wanted_**_ to read what happened next in this story.. _

_- _**_Laalaa_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost In You  
.Chapter THREE.**

"**O**h-my-god-HYUNG!" Jeremy yelled as he ran around the large house looking for Shinwoo.

This morning, Jeremy wasn't sure how, but he woke up in his own room. He seems to remember clearly what happened last night.

_Shinwoo kissed me. _

He ran and looked everywhere for him but he couldn't find him.

_I kissed him back..._

Jeremy didn't bother asking anyone for help. He wasn't in his right mind so he didn't even think of it. All he thought about was Shinwoo.

_Where **is** he?_

"What the hell are you being so noisy for so early in the morning?" he heard someone growl behind him. "and dont you have a hangover or anything, after drinking so much?"

"Taekyung hyung!" Jeremy yelled loudly, ignoring Taekyung's question. "We have a performance this afternoon! I forgot to tell you all!"

"WHAT?" Taekyung asked furiously, glaring at Jeremy who just bowed and quietly whispered a 'mianhae' and ran off.

"Go find Minam and let him know about it too!" he yelled, before he was out of Taekyung's sight.

"Aish.. that guy..." Taekyung sighed as he went to look for Minam.

"O-OW." Someone suddenly cried, and Taekyung looked down to see Minam's little sister Minyu holding her head.

"Got a hangover?"

"You too?" she asked shyly, and Taekyung shook his head. He was probably the only one who didnt drink much last night. Even Minam drank a little.

"I'll go find you some painkillers."

"T..thank you."

* * *

**I**t was already 11AM and the concert was supposed to be at 2PM. Jeremy has been looking for Shinwoo for an hour at least, but hasn't been successful in fining him yet.

_Come to think of it... I havent seen Minam either..._

He let go of the thought that they might be together, and ran out of the house to search.

_When Shinwoo kissed me yesterday... was that real? _

_It seemed real... His feelings..._

_I dont know how... but when I felt his lips touch mine, I felt the loneliness in his kiss.. the sadness.._

Jeremy shook the thoughts out of his head.

_I shouldn't think of hyung like that... I'm not gay... I like boobs... and Shinwoo doesn't have them. _

Even though that's what Jeremy said, he couldn't ignore the little voice in his head that told him, _'Shinwoo doesn't need to have boobs for me to love him.'_

"NO." he argued with his thoughts, accidentally blurting it out loud. Then went back into thoughts mode again.

_I shouldnt think he might love me... because I know he loves... Minyu._

"He doesnt love her." someone suddenly said, and caused Jeremy to turn around.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Jeremy was sure he had **thought **it and not actually **voiced **it.

"No, I just read your thoughts." he chuckled, but then looked at him with a serious expression. "Shinwoo. does not. love. my sister."

"Minam... Do you know where he is?" Jeremy asked, not thinking about what he had just said.

"He went out for a walk. He needed some fresh air and time think about things, dont go bother him now, ok? He has a bad hangover because you got him **really** drunk last night, idiot." he hit Jeremy's head lightly with his knuckle and then pulled Jeremy back into the house with him. "anyway, dont you need to get ready? Shinwoo just told me that we're having a surprise performance today. The manager told you to tell everyone last night, but he knew you'd forget so he rang Shinwoo this morning."

"A..are you sure Shinwoo will be alright?" Jeremy interrupted and tried to get away from Minam, but the latter held his arm around his shoulder too tightly so he couldnt.

"He's fine, but..." He assured but then quietly said, so that Taekyung and Minyu couldnt hear it if they were near by, _"..if you hadn't confused his feelings so much last night, he would be doing better."_

"I'm sorry." Jeremy realized what he had done.

"You did nothing wrong." he stated and Jeremy looked at him weirdly. "Ok, here's what I want you to do." Minam said, and then started whispering something to Jeremy.

_

* * *

Shinwoo: about 2 hours ago.

* * *

_

He was sitting quietly in his room thinking hard about what happened with him and Jeremy last night, when he suddenly got a call.

"Manager Hyung?" he answered the call.

"Ne, Shinwoo-ssi, did Jeremy tell you all about today?"

_Jeremy... _

"About what?"

"Aish, that kid... Today you all have a surprise performance so go and tell Minam about it. It's at 2PM at xxxxxxx. Everything is set, and people are already gathering there even though the performance wont start in another 5 hours or so." he spoke quickly. "Get ready you all, and I'll come and pick you all up in 4 hours."

"I'll tell the others.." Shinwoo said quietly, and was about to hang up when manager said something else.

"Did you guys party a lot last night?"

Remembering the party, that couldnt really be called a party since it was pretty much just Minyu and Jeremy getting drunk too quick, and the Shinwoo joining in, Shinwoo sighed.

"Yes.."

"Alright.. I hope it doesnt affect the performance today." manager sighed, and Shinwoo could hear him mutter a quiet _'troublesome kids...' _before he continued. "I'm hanging up now. Make sure you tell the other about what I just told you ok? Bye."

When the manager hung up, Shinwoo got out of bed and walked toward the door.

Minam was there looking at him with a sad expression.

"Minam.. we have a performance today. J..Jeremy forgot to tell us about it. Tell Taekyung about it too, I need to go out for some fresh air to clear my head." he said and walked past him.

Minam didnt say anything but followed him quietly.

"Do you remember anything from yesterday?" He suddenly asked when they sat down on the green, nearest to the house.

Shinwoo thought about it for a while. He remembered everything so well, but he was afraid to tell Minam.

After a seemingly long debate in his head, he sighed and told Minam everything.

"...When Jeremy said your sister didnt deserve my love... and whispered _'and neither am I...'_, I just lost control, and kissed Jeremy..." put his hands on his head and messed up his hair. "...I dont want to look at Jeremy now.. I'm afraid he might hate me for what I did last night."

After a short silence, as Minam thought about it, he spoke up the thing that was probably on Shinwoo's mind too.

"...That time a year ago, when you confessed to Jeremy... was real wasn't?" he said and looked at him as Shinwoo avoided his gaze. "You're truly in love with Jeremy?"

* * *

end of chapter 4 .

* * *

I havent updated in exactly 5 moths, so I decided to update now. ^^  
sorry about it :)

-kohuke


End file.
